Filii ex Nihilo
by Cihanethyste 2
Summary: Pendant qu'un combat acharné contre la Lumière s'engage afin qu'elle ne perturbe pas l'Équilibre, il existe une troisième force qui a tant à prouver encore... Ses représentants ont leur propre bataille à mener afin de se tailler une place : les Kyomu, ou ceux que l'on appelle Enfants du Néant. Rating T, mais passera en M un peu plus tard. Fic liée à "Hikari no kage".
1. Prologue

_Note de l'auteur : bonsoir à tous. Alors, ceci est une autre fic longue, mais qui sera intrinsèquement liée à "Hikari no kage". C'est une histoire parallèle, avec plusieurs intrigues tournant autour d'un plot central défini dans le résumé. Elle commence avant les événements de Hikari no kage, mais continuera bien au-delà. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _

_Ces deux fics sont liées aussi parce que pour certaines questions que vous pouvez avoir lors de la lecture de Hikari no kage trouvent leurs réponses dans cette fic-là, et inversement. Je souhaite à tout le monde une bonne lecture._

 _Attention : mon projet n'a rien à voir avec celui de Xialdene ! Par exemple, je traiterai du sujet des Simili différemment d' vous reconnaissez ce prologue-là, c'est normal. J'ai décidé de reprendre une vieille fic, "Flamme jumelle", pour l'intégrer au projet sur les Légendes du Multivers. De ce fait, elle sera partiellement réécrite.  
_

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix, Disney (principalement) ou autre ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Seuls mes OC sont à moi.  
_

* * *

Filii ex nihilo

(Les Enfants du Néant)

* * *

 _Univers Cœurstal_

 **Prologue**

 _An 12 (pendant les événements de KH 3D)_

— Ne perdez pas espoir. Vous n'êtes pas destinée à rester prisonnière, je le sais.

Après avoir entendu ces quelques mots qui avaient réchauffé sa poitrine malgré sa détermination à se l'interdire, Aqua ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, tandis que la silhouette d'Ansem le Sage se fondait dans le paysage terne de la Marge des Ténèbres. Les clapotis de l'eau eurent tôt fait d'emporter les derniers murmures de l'homme, qui lui conseillait aussi d'être sur ses gardes et d'ouvrir l'œil sur les futurs événements.

Elle ignorait où il se trouvait désormais, mais une chose était sûre : dans les Ténèbres, cela s'agitait comme si des contractions les déformaient; ou bien, les créatures qui les peuplaient étaient atteintes de frénésie. Quelque chose les perturbait, et cela avait un rapport avec Xehanort... Aqua en était plus que certaine ! Ce n'était même plus son instinct qui lui dictait cette vérité, mais quelque chose de bien plus puissant, qui s'était développé au fil du temps et de son errance en cet endroit où les sans-cœur régnaient sans partage. Peut-être était-ce de la divination, ou une faculté d'analyse très poussée...

Xehanort n'était pas encore définitivement hors jeu.

Les yeux clos, elle chercha à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Déjà, apprendre que cela faisait onze ans qu'elle vagabondait sans fin ici lui avait causé un choc. La chute des mondes dans les Ténèbres à cause d'un sans-cœur à forme humaine, celui de Xehanort lui-même – sans compter tous ses plans pour continuer d'exister – avaient réussi à ébahir la jeune femme, en sachant que DiZ ne lui avait pas tout dit ! Elle le sentait au plus profond de son être. Il s'était passé quelque chose après que Sora eut anéanti le Sans-cœur. Tout ce que l'ex-souverain avait voulu lui dévoiler, c'était que son cœur était connecté à celui du Porteur de la Keyblade, et que ce n'était pas le seul. Parlait-il aussi de Ventus et de Terra ? Où se trouvaient-ils ?

Elle se souvint vaguement d'avoir quitté un bref instant cet endroit glacé parce qu'elle avait été « appelée ». En présence de personnes qu'elle avait reconnues au bout de quelques secondes, elle avait combattu Xehanort... même si elle n'était pas vraiment « là ». Sora, Kairi, Riku... Les deux enfants des Îles du Destin, et la petite venant du Jardin Radieux. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait avoir vu Ventus... et Terra ? Oh, c'était si flou... et surtout, les Ténèbres l'avaient avalée de nouveau lorsque Xehanort avait été vaincu !

Aqua baissa la tête et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Non. Ventus avait dû rester au Manoir renommé Oblivion après qu'elle eut transformé celui-ci pour que l'adolescent soit protégé de toute mauvaise âme. Elle seule pouvait le retrouver. Avait-il vieilli ou avait-il conservé son âge physique ? Quant à Terra... Elle crut que son cœur allait l'étouffer tellement il battait fort en sa poitrine. Elle savait pertinemment que Xehanort avait réussi à s'emparer de lui, même si elle avait lutté pour l'en libérer et le sortir des Ténèbres. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour cela ! Au final, le vil Maître de la Keyblade les avait tous floués, avait provoqué pendant des années et des années la zizanie et le trouble dans les mondes...

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers la lune pleine, unique astre visible à la Marge des Ténèbres. Elle ignorait si cette dernière était réelle, ou bien si elle n'était que le produit d'une illusion d'optique. En tout cas, étrangement, son faible éclat la rendait très mal à l'aise, alors que cela aurait dû lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur. Hélas, elle n'aurait pu dire pourquoi... Elle soupira, détourna le regard de ce ciel sordide, puis fit quelques pas sur la plage rocailleuse, où parfois du sable y subsistait, à moins que cela ne fût des cendres. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir.

L'eau calme léchait de temps à autre la roche morte et glacée. Tout comme pouvaient l'être les Ténèbres... Aqua ne le sentait même plus, ce froid accablant, depuis onze ans qu'elle errait dans ce lieu. Pourtant, à certains moments, elle avait cru déceler de la chaleur, à tel endroit du royaume des sans-cœur, ou simplement dans sa poitrine qui n'avait peut-être plus de cœur, et sa peau picotait comme si elle se réveillait. Malheureusement, cela ne durait pas; le phénomène s'arrêtait aussitôt, et la jeune femme n'avait guère le temps de s'y appesantir. Une horde de sans-cœur en profitait pour essayer d'avoir raison d'elle. À force, elle s'était interdit d'éprouver des sensations pareilles pour ne pas devenir folle.

Une chose était sûre à ce propos : elle ne manquait pas de courage ni de volonté. D'autres auraient succombé depuis longtemps. Oh, à quelques moments elle avait bien été proche de craquer, mais à chaque fois, l'Éclaireuse qu'elle serrait convulsivement dans sa main et qui entourait son bras gracile, ou bien la Keyblade d'Eraqus, qu'elle possédait depuis sa mort, la poussaient à ne pas abandonner. Une sorte de rage lui emplissait les sens et le cœur et la galvanisait. Elle le pouvait ! Elle survivrait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne la chercher !

Elle s'assit sur une portion sablée, étendit ses jambes. Ensuite, elle déroula l'Éclaireuse de son poignet pour la regarder à nouveau et se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Qu'il était loin le temps où elle était jeune et insouciante ! Enfin, jeune... Elle n'avait pas pris une ride, physiquement parlant, depuis qu'elle était piégée ici, mais son esprit, lui, n'avait pas suivi le même parcours. Au moins, si jamais elle sortait des Ténèbres, elle aurait quand même une longévité normale.

À l'extérieur, comment c'était ? Est-ce qu'il y faisait bon vivre ? Aqua devrait songer à tous les mondes, y compris ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais visités. Lasse, elle baissa les yeux sur son Éclaireuse. Toujours aussi bleue... comme le fut son âme autrefois, avant que le symbole de Maîtrise ne lui monte à la tête. La jeune femme serra les dents; tout était parti de cet examen. Non, en fait... Tout avait commencé lorsque Maître Xehanort avait mutilé le cœur de Ventus. Elle soupira et agrippa convulsivement son porte-bonheur. Maintenant, elle puait la noirceur de la corruption, dont la saveur était si rance !

Soudain, l'Éclaireuse s'illumina en son centre, avec assez de violence pour obliger Aqua à fermer les paupières, comme si elle protestait de ce qu'elle pouvait penser d'elle. Lorsqu'elle put la regarder à nouveau, elle se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'elle brillait encore... et qu'elle chauffait doucement dans sa main ! Son cœur, qu'elle avait oublié depuis le temps qu'elle vagabondait dans les Ténèbres, battit avec frénésie. La lumière du porte-bonheur pulsait, désormais. Que fallait-il faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée ! Elle gagna en intensité, à tel point qu'autour de la jeune femme, une sorte d'aura se formait et venait l'entourer. Cependant, elle était incapable de le lâcher.

Bientôt, elle ne fut plus en mesure de distinguer les contours de la Marge Noire. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le monde devenait blanc, si blanc... Souffrait-elle d'hallucinations ? Aqua serra les lèvres; plutôt que de paniquer, elle choisit d'attendre que le phénomène cessât. De petits halètements franchissaient sa gorge, chose dont elle put se rendre compte en se concentrant justement sur sa respiration erratique dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Si son Éclaireuse agissait ainsi, il ne lui arriverait aucun mal, logiquement...

Quand enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux, elle réprima une exclamation à temps. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans les Ténèbres. Par un miracle qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, elle avait été transportée dans un monde ! Seul problème : cet endroit... Il semblait irréel, fabriqué de toutes pièces...

Où avait-elle atterri ?


	2. Chapitre 1:Thanatos sous Hypnos, narcose

_Note de l'auteur : Bonne... nuit à tous (oui, vu l'heure ^^)._

 _Voilà le chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Amestri et à Lectrice anonyme pour vos reviews._

 _J'en profite pour vous diriger sur le profil de mon premier compte (Cihanethyste), j'ai mis le lien d'un tumblr que j'ai ouvert il y a peu de temps. Sachez juste qu'il contient des petites surprises pour vous! Allez y jeter un coup d'œil, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage aussi._

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix, Disney (principalement) ou autre ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Seuls mes OC sont à moi.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Thanatos sous Hypnos : narcose

 _Jardin Radieux, An 13_

 _{An 1}_

 _Sa mère lui avait demandé de ne pas s'en servir en dehors des cours que lui donnait son père. Pourtant, ici, il n'avait pas le choix ! Il se démenait avec ardeur les sauver à tout prix. Cloud, Tifa, Vincent... Tous étaient là. Lui, Squall, avait à peine treize ans... et comme dans son ancienne vie, le voilà obligé de se battre !_

 _Ifalna et la jeune Aerith se tenaient plus loin et assuraient leur soutien en tant que guérisseuses. C'était tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire, hélas..._

— _Squall ! Va-t'en !_

 _Sa mère, Raine. Sa voix fut noyée dans le fatras des armes contre les chairs dures des sans-cœur. Sephiroth aussi était avec eux. D'après Raine, il était le côté ténébreux de Cloud – du moins, c'était ce que beaucoup de personnes disaient pour peu que cela eût une réelle signification –, mais il défendrait toujours le monde qui lui avait donné une seconde chance. Peut-être que par la suite, il désirerait en prendre le contrôle, mais ce n'était pas demain la veille._

 _Squall tourna la tête vers elle; en réponse, elle leva les bras pour attirer un peu plus son attention, tout en l'appelant de nouveau avec le plus de voix possible :_

— _Squall !_

 _Il recula en manquant tomber dans le bassin le plus proche de lui. L'immense sans-cœur qui le menaçait portait une armure violette. Des petites ombres, ainsi que d'autres à taille humaine avec de grandes mains griffues, l'accompagnaient._

 _Il vit sa mère s'avancer avec lenteur vers les créatures. L'une d'entre elles tourna sa tête ovale surmontée d'antennes vers elle, puis s'approcha. Raine la défia du regard. Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de l'adolescent._

— _Maman ! Sauve-toi !_

 _D'une voix calme, elle lui répondit :_

— _Squall, c'est à toi de le faire. Fuyez. Je vais les retenir._

— _Non ! Je refuse de te laisser seule !_

 _Il se plaça à côté d'elle et lui tira le bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Ensuite, elle le força à reculer avant de s'interposer résolument entre lui et la créature à l'armure violette._

— _Raine ! Bordel de =x!$, dégage de là !_

 _Cid chercha à s'approcher d'elle. Cloud cria quelque chose, lui aussi, mais Squall ne parvint pas à le comprendre. Sa mère fixa le sans-cœur, puis les autres; du regard, elle leur demanda de partir. L'adolescent, derrière elle, se faisait entraîner par Tifa._

— _Non !_

Le corps parcouru de tremblements, Léon ouvrit les yeux, puis les tourna vers la fenêtre béante. La gorge douloureuse, il s'assit dans son lit, puis entoura ses genoux de ses mains, comme quand il était enfant. Encore une fois, il avait rêvé de la mort de sa mère... qui était survenue douze ans plus tôt. Une plaie qui n'était toujours pas cicatrisée, et ce malgré le soutien de ses amis. Peut-être que si les deux autres femmes de sa vie étaient avec lui, il parviendrait à retrouver la joie de vivre... Le goût de l'existence. Ellone, où était-elle ? Et Linoa, encore prisonnière de...

Il n'eut pas le courage de se lever ni d'aller prendre l'air pour tenter de se changer les idées. Il se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Il ne s'aperçut pas de la silhouette qui s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui ni ne sentit la main aux longs doigts griffus qui se posa sur son front. Une légère lueur mauve nimba la paume de l'inconnu.

— Dors bien... Dans ton sommeil, tu me légueras tes peines...

Ses iris aux teintes lilas furent traversés par un éclat bref.

oOo

o

 _An 13_

Ouvrir les yeux. Non, trop difficile pour elle. Ses paupières lourdes protestaient avec virulence. Enfin, si elles avaient eu une voix et la possibilité, elles l'auraient fait. Faire ce putain d'effort lui coûtait de trop.

Elle toussa, cracha quelque chose d'immonde. C'était gluant et gelé. Gelé comme son corps tout entier de l'intérieur. Son corps qui n'en était pas un, qui était aussi factice que son existence... sa non-existence, plutôt. Pourtant, elle était censée être sous le joug du trépas, non ? Que faisait-elle là ? Le Néant ne l'avait-il pas avalée ? Elle, qui avait fini par se faire accepter de la mort, la délivrance ? Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, la clarté ambiante blessa ses pauvres pupilles. Elle geignit – et le son de sa voix lui fut insupportable. Des borborygmes sortirent de sa gorge, puis ses mains se posèrent sur celle-ci, comme si elle voulait s'étrangler. Elle chercha aussi à rouler sur le côté pour échapper à cette lumière qui désirait la dévorer. Un sursaut naquit de son corps, ainsi qu'une étincelle électrique.

Pas de doute : elle était vivante. Enfin, façon de parler. Elle toussa, cracha encore de cette chose qu'elle avait envie de vomir à triples boyaux. C'était peut-être son prénom, qu'elle s'était donné à sa première renaissance ? Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà... Flidais ? Non... Celui-là appartenait au passé. De plus, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle portait en tant qu'humaine. Ses borborygmes l'écœurèrent au plus haut point. De quoi avait-elle l'air ? D'une pauvre cruche qui se prétendait puissante, alors que même sa Simili n'était pas parvenue à tourner la page ?

Un rire rauque jaillit de sa gorge irritée. Tourner la page... n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait souffert, mais son humaine, dont le prénom évoquait « l'ère », ou quelque chose d'approchant. Erena ? Non, c'était... Eranel. Oui, cette fois, elle avait mis le doigt dessus. Eranel, maîtresse de la Keyblade. Sa Simili – donc elle, avec ce foutu X en plus – n'avait pas été fichue d'oublier ce putain de passé.

Quelque chose de chaud coula sur sa joue; Larxene ne le supporta pas et se la griffa pour retirer cette goutte intruse – et pour prévenir les autres de ne pas imiter leur consœur. Comme si les larmes pouvaient causer, avoir une conscience... Tsss. Un Simili n'en possédait déjà pas. Enfin, elle n'en était plus si sûre en fait... Pourquoi pleurer ? C'était si inutile, si... risible ! Pourtant, la douleur fantôme nichée dans son cœur lui démontrait le contraire.

Un ricanement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sèches comme du parchemin. Il fallait choisir : soit elle riait, soit elle chialait ! Larxene renifla et finit par ordonner à son corps de se relever au plus vite. Elle avait quelque chose à faire – sortir de cet endroit, même si elle ignorait où elle errait. Le passé, elle devait trouver le moyen de s'en débarrasser, mais cela lui paraissait insurmontable. Maudit Sora... Il aurait au moins pu l'achever correctement ! Oui, La Simili le tenait pour responsable de sa résurrection !

Lorsqu'elle fit quelques pas, quelques éclairs crépitèrent autour de sa chair si faible... non, juste fatigué. Elle n'était pas fragile ! Elle le prouverait à la face des mondes, de l'Atlas tout entier même si elle perdrait un peu plus son humanité. Ah, si elle en possédait encore ! Larxene prit un air pensif, puis daigna enfin accorder une véritable attention à son environnement. Déjà, ce n'était pas Eire. Elle aurait senti au fond de ses tripes son essence, sa conscience. Ce n'était pas non plus un monde qu'elle avait visité en tant que Simili... ou que son humaine avait découvert lors de ses voyages.

oOo

o

 _Fin de l'An 12_

La nuit aux éternelles robes d'encre régnait encore sur le paysage morne et sans vie de ce qui avait été une forêt grandiose et gorgée d'une magie ancestrale bien plus ancienne que l'œuvre des Chimères. Depuis combien de temps ces Ténèbres possédaient-elles ce domaine, et même ce monde tout entier voué jadis à Yu-Yevon et Sin ? Un jour, cent ans ? À peine davantage.

Il avait somnolé en son sein, puis s'était réveillé lorsqu'enfin, le Sommeil quitta Spira. Pourtant, la forêt dormait toujours... grâce à lui. Il veillait sur elle depuis qu'il existait, à la place de Shiva. Tout comme les autres Chimères, celle-ci était la représentation physique du rêve des Priants, qui avait pu cesser à la destruction définitive de Sin. Ce dernier était né suite à la guerre sans pitié que se livraient Bevelle et Zanarkand en tant qu'armure de la deuxième ville, suite à la volonté de son Invokeur et protecteur, Yu-Yevon. Il avait sacrifié la totalité des vies de la cité.

Tant d'êtres avaient continué à périr après... et même à l'anéantissement de Sin par une Invokeuse, Yuna, et le groupe qui l'accompagnait, cela avait perduré. Lui qui était apparu au sein de Macalania peu de temps avant la mort de Sin, il n'avait pas pu supporter l'égoïsme et la bêtise de ces bipèdes dont l'organisme était similaire au sien...

Il n'était pas comme eux. Il le sentait aux tréfonds de lui. Il ne comprenait pas du tout leurs agissements, ainsi que ce qui pouvait les animer.

L'amour, la joie, la tristesse... il ne connaissait pas. Seule la colère lui était familière. Enfin, à peu près.

Il protégeait Macalania du trépas, et pour cela, il l'avait endormie grâce à ses capacités. Il était né avec, et elles s'étaient réveillées très tôt. Au fil du temps, du moins avant que les Ténèbres ne s'abattissent sur eux, il s'était taillé une certaine... réputation. Il était surnommé l'Immortel – il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi, même encore actuellement –, et si un voyageur malheureux s'aventurait un peu trop loin dans la forêt... il ne revenait jamais parmi les siens. L'Immortel y veillait.

Lorsque Spira était enfin retournée à la Lumière, il s'était juré de la purifier de tous les humains. C'était à cause d'eux qu'elle souffrait tant ! Il était « né » dans ces lieux magnifiques; elle l'avait recueilli et lui avait permis de s'épanouir. Il ne pouvait que faire en sorte qu'elle ne dépérisse pas et continue à bien se porter.

L'Immortel ramena ses jambes contre son ventre, puis se leva sur une des immenses branches du cristabre (1). Certaines conduisaient au temple... où il avait élu domicile. Le jour ne tarderait pas à poindre. Il était temps pour lui d'aller se reposer un peu avant de s'exercer à cette étrange capacité.

Celle d'ouvrir des passages dans les ténèbres pour voyager entre les mondes.

oOo

O

 _An 13_

La Nymphe dite Furieuse – juste Sauvage, pour être plus exact – fixa son corps nu comme celui d'un vers. Tsss, elle ne possédait pas ses vêtements de l'Organisation... oh, mais il suffisait d'y penser. Des lambeaux de ténèbres suintèrent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour de ses membres pour reformer la tenue aussi noire d'encre que leur essence. Satisfaite, Larxene écarta ensuite les doigts de sa main droite après avoir tendu son bras. Entre ses phalanges, le contact froid et familier de ses kunaïs. Bien, tout répondait à ses exigences. Maintenant, restait à savoir dans quel monde elle avait atterri.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était bien trop... paisible, ici. La forêt lui rappelait bien trop celles d'Eire bien qu'elle fût beaucoup plus imposante et que la magie dont elle était gorgée possédait une énergie bien différente. Elle chantait un autre air entre les branches noueuses ou jeunes des arbres à l'aspect un peu étrange qui s'y déployaient. Même en tant que Simili, elle parvenait toujours à capturer toutes ces informations... ou alors, ressentait-elle ? Ridicule. Un Simili n'avait aucune émotion. Un rire faillit secouer la poitrine de Larxene, mais il resta coincé au fond de sa cage thoracique.

Son attention se porta sur des cristaux au pied de certains troncs ou sur leurs cimes, ou vers le lac qui se profilait devant elle. La Nymphe Sauvage fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel... Une voix jeune, mais ferme, s'éleva derrière elle :

— Que faites-vous ici ? C'est un endroit sacré.

Lentement, Larxene se retourna vers son interlocuteur et le toisa d'un regard méprisant. Elle saisit en un coup d'œil la grande silhouette musclée de l'homme, ses cheveux bruns assez longs, ses iris d'un bleu tirant sur le violet et l'arme imposante qu'il portait. Il était habillé d'un vêtement en cuir rouge. D'une voix jeune, mais grave, il reposa sa question. Les lèvres de la Simili s'arquèrent d'un sourire provocateur, et c'est d'un ton suave qu'elle lui demanda :

— Ce que je fais ici ? Oh, rien, je me promène...

L'homme croisa les bras avec une expression dubitative.

— Hm... J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous êtes perdue. Vous ne m'êtes pas familière en plus. Pourtant, je peux me vanter de connaître chaque habitant de Spira...

— … Spira ?

Larxene fronça les sourcils. Ainsi donc, elle se retrouvait dans un des mondes que son humaine avait plus ou moins visités... il y a longtemps. Cependant, cet endroit, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Eranel n'avait pas dû y poser les pieds. La Nymphe Sauvage imaginait Spira comme étant une plaine grise, stérile, où la foudre y tombait sans cesse... A priori, ce monde ne se cantonnait pas qu'à ce paysage.

— Je pense que je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la Plaine Félicité. Nous y trouverons une auberge et vous pourrez m'expliquer qui vous êtes. Ici, nous sommes vers le lac de Macalania, et il est très dangereux d'y rester.

Larxene le regarda par en dessous. Elle était bien tentée d'envoyer paître cet homme qui croyait certainement avoir affaire à une femme fragile... Cependant, toute velléité l'avait quittée. Elle venait de renaître, alors la moindre des choses était peut-être de se renseigner sur les dernières nouvelles concernant les mondes avant de faire quoi que ce soit... De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun but précis pour l'instant. Elle continua de fixer son futur guide avec insolence, toujours avec son sourire narquois, puis elle hocha la tête.

— Je vous suis, humain.

Celui-ci plissa le front, perplexe. Il lui répondit :

— Appelez-moi Nooj, cela suffira.

— Très bien. Moi, ne m'appelez pas.

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'elle croisa les bras et attendit qu'il se mette en route. Le jeune homme qui, dans une ancienne existence il y a environ cent ans, était un bannisseur puis un chasseur de sphère, sentit son étonnement s'agrandir. Quelle étrange femme... Il haussa les épaules, puis l'invita à le suivre. Sa démarche était normale et assurée, et dans cette vie-là, il n'avait perdu aucune partie du corps.

Lorsque l'esprit de Spira lui avait expliqué qu'il se réincarnerait sur le même monde contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, il avait été tout aussi perplexe. Pourquoi renaître ? Spira avait ensuite sombré dans les Ténèbres... et Nooj avait survécu tant bien que mal en attendant que des voyageurs issus d'ailleurs, des guerriers de la Keyblade, viennent leur porter secours. Peut-être que cette femme les connaissait... Il le lui demanderait une fois à l'auberge.

Pour l'heure, ils devaient quitter cet endroit avant que le fou qui y régnait ne les jette dans les bras de Morphée, puis les tue... Aucune personne tombant entre ses filets n'était jamais revenue. Ce magicien, qui se faisait appeler « l'Immortel », « veillait » sur la Forêt de Macalania depuis des siècles... et lui avait assuré sa pérennité, il fallait bien l'avouer. Peut-être même depuis la disparition définitive de Sin, qui sait... Les visiosphères ne faisaient pourtant pas état de ce fait. Toutefois, il existait sans doute d'autres archives l'attestant...

La Simili de la foudre, quant à elle, le fixait avec beaucoup de curiosité. Tiens, une émotion... non. Un pincement se produisit dans sa poitrine et la fit grimacer. Tiens, c'était nouveau... Il serait vital qu'elle éclaircisse ce point. Qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passait. Elle poussa un soupir discret, puis se dit qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps sur Spira. Elle était attendue ailleurs... peut-être croiserait-elle d'anciens collègues. Ou alors, ces gamins, les deux garçons et la fille...

Alors que tous deux quittaient les lieux, Macalania sembla se réveiller petit à petit. Ses quelques habitants – la faune, aucun humain ne se risquerait à y demeurer – avaient senti la Simili et étaient intrigués.

Deux pupilles noires cerclées d'iris aux nuances d'améthyste pâle les observèrent s'éloigner avec froideur. Pourtant, leur propriétaire était... perplexe. L'aura de cette femme était si étrange. Elle faisait écho à la sienne. Se pourrait-il qu'elle fût comme lui ? Une question qu'il devrait résoudre prochainement.

* * *

(1) : Nom que j'ai donné aux arbres de Macalania.


End file.
